In the life of Reyna
by NyssaFire
Summary: In the life of Reyna, she can only take to much...One sided Leyna...Slight Caleo...Spoilers for The House of Hades...Most likely badly written(Why don't you tell me, leave a review!)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see

Warning: Lots of angst, Spoilers for House of Hades, (and badly written so I apologize in advance)

You are crying now, brooding in your villa. Because really after three rejections even you have to cry. But it's unusual to be crying. You are the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Of course there was that whole thing about your status being revoked but really, after the Giant War the Legion voted you back in a heartbeat. (Yes that can happen.) You are Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. It's after the Giant War. You are crying in your Villa. You are the Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang. You are Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and you never cry.

It's all his fault really. The son of Vul-Hephaestus. First he has the audacity to bomb your camp. (Okay he was possessed but whatever.) Then become your friend, then steal your heart.

After the Giant War the camps were to spend time together for "unity" and all that. Somehow _he _became your friend. It could have started when he followed your gaze to "Jasper", or even "Percabeth." It could have started when he followed you to the forest and watched you hack away at some trees. It could have started when he followed your story through the end or when you followed his story to the end.

The point is in the three weeks you were at Camp Half-Blood he became your friend and stole your heart.

It seems completely unlikely when you think about it. Him the lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber and you the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. But hey opposites attract right? Or maybe not since you are crying now, brooding in your villa.

You knew _somehow _it would never work. Because he is the distracted lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber and you are the Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang.

And boy was he distracted. You could tell, yet you let him become your friend and seal your heart.

He would sneak away for hours at a time muttering as left about "crystals", "Festus", and "Caribbean Music(?)".

And you were worried. Sometimes he wouldn't eat. Sometimes he looked nervous and hopeless. And sometimes when he looked at you he would look guilty (?).

You are crying now, brooding in your villa. Because after three rejections even you have to cry. It seems completely unlikely when you think about it. Him the lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber and you the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. But after a couple of weeks he has the audacity to become your friend and steal your heart.

It's inevitable really. Because you are Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang and you are a master of getting rejected.

So why, oh why did you let the distracted, lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber into your life and let him break all of your walls? After three weeks you thought that_ finally_ you would actually get a break with him, the distracted, lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber. But of course not. No because you are the Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang and you are the master of getting rejected.

So after keeping in touch for a few months it is time again for "camp unity." You spend another three weeks falling harder for the distracted, lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber and he spends one and a half of those three weeks sneaking around looking distracted and again muttering about "crystals", "Festus", and "Caribbean music" (?)." He also still looks underfed, nervous, hopeless, and guilty (?).

And yet you, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang, can't help fall in love with him.

But of course since you are you it is inevitable that you will be rejected again, after all you are the master.

So of course at the end of the first week he disappears and comes back a week later with a giant metal dragon and a girl on his arm. It makes since though. Because of course you are the master of getting rejected.

You later learn that her name is "Calypso" (oh so that is why he was muttering about Caribbean music) and she is a former goddess. He apparently spent all those hours rebuilding the dragon (Festus, you know that, you know lots about him and his work) to go find the former goddess and free her.

So really it makes since that you are bitter. You can't compete with a goddess (or former goddess…details, details) and two girl that might as well be goddesses in the eyes of their other halves. (You know the ones you were rejected by in favor of these goddess like girls.)

Yes that's why he was distracted and hopeless looking. Also why he was guilty. He must have been smarter that he looks because he was only guilty around you.

So of course you were rejected again. Because you are Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace, no Percy Jackson, no Frank Zhang and you are the master of getting rejected.

This one stung the most though. Hard to believe because the distracted, lowly, scrawny fireball of a camp bomber can't really compare with the two strong, tall, and handsome leader like sons of the Big Three. But in your mind the son of Vul-Hephaestus is better.

You are crying now, brooding in your villa. Because after three rejections in favor of two goddess like girls and one former goddess even you Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Jason Grace (one of the people you were rejected by), no Percy Jackson (yet again rejected by a fellow Praetor and son of the Big Three), no Frank Zhang, master of rejection, needs to cry.


End file.
